Tidus' Gift
by Heolstor
Summary: Tidus returns from the grave...just for one night
1. The Gift

Tidus' Gift  
  
FFX Story  
  
By Kiran Pendragon  
  
"Yuna.you must go to sleep for the night." The wise black mage told her summoner. The browned haired girl looked up, mixed eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Yes.thank you Lulu.goodnight." Lulu watched as Yuna walked tiredly towards her hut. Now a days, she wasn't quite sure if her daily calling of her only love had made her tired or if it was just the simple fact that it was late. The black mage sighed, turning her weary body towards her own hut.  
  
~*~  
  
It would seem her body had lost all it's bones the way she slumped. She was drained, emotionally and physically. Every night for months now, she had lost count, she kept calling. She knew he was dead, but something inside of her, just keep telling her to keep believing. She barely managed to slide off her boots. Her emotionally broken body managed to drop onto her mattress, the cool wind settling her body almost immediately. The soft murmur of her lover's name before sleep claimed her gently escaped her lips as Spira's Sandman claimed another.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yuna." The call was faint, enough to stir her from her recently achieved state of slumber. She sat up, turning her head slightly towards her hut door. Gasping, she quickly covered her mouth as if she would wake the others with her noise. The tall, slim figure stood in the door way, recently built muscle bulging slightly as if his skin was too tight.  
  
"T..tidus?" She whispered softly like his name was wrong to speak his name.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yuna." The star of Zanarkand Blitzball said, walking over to the girl that had managed to captivate his heart. His pace was slow, steady and determined. A light smile mixed with a frown was the way she looked at him. She was happy to see him, overjoyed in fact.but now would he haunt her dreams as well as her conscious mind?  
  
"What.are you sorry for?" Yuna tried to smile as best she could, wanting to let him know everything was alright. But it wasn't, she felt like she was going insane, he felt so close. She just wanted to reach out and touch him, pull him close and never let go.  
  
"For leaving you.all alone.and for not confessing." Tidus' stepped towards her, slowly still with purpose though.  
  
"Confessing what?" Yuna's heart skipped a beat, maybe more. Her eyes locked onto her love's, not sure of what was happening, but not really caring. Sin could reappear and frankly, she wouldn't notice. Tidus stopped at her bed then slowly sat down beside her. Before answering, he softly took her delicate hand in his.  
  
"Confessing that.that I love you Yuna.and I never meant to make you cry.like I watch you do every night."  
  
"You watch me?"  
  
"Everyday.you don't know how much it hurts me not to be able to answer your whistling calls.or kiss away your tears."  
  
"Oh Tidus." Yuna pulled Tidus into a hard hug, surprising the blitzballer turned warrior. But then he seemingly remembered his purpose.  
  
"Yuna.I want to give you something." The fresh tears of pent up emotions streamed down Yuna's cheeks and onto Tidus' neck. She remained there as Tidus continued to speak. ".I want you to always have a part of me.with you."  
  
"I have your heart.what else do I need." Yuna said, on the brink of going insane with joy.  
  
"This." Tidus said, gently cupping her chin, pulled her up. Gently capturing her lips with his, Yuna felt her emotional roller coaster slow down into a nice trolley ride as everything seemed to come together. Her body seemed to know what he meant, heating up gently. Her thin arms encircled this blitzballer's neck, deepening the kiss. She groaned softly as she felt his hands gently caress her back, bringing her closer.  
  
The demand for air became present, causing the two soon to be lovers to part, a slight pant in their breaths. Tidus stared into her eyes, as if in a trance. His eyes seemed to convey a question. She nodded as she felt his hands slide down to her golden yellow sash. The hands slowly slid around to the knot of thin rope that held it together. In one deft movement, the sash was gone, leaving. Yuna's white top fell slightly, forming against her cleavage, giving Tidus a beautiful view of skin to soon kiss.  
  
"Are you sure about this Yuna?"  
  
"Y-yes.I am.I love you too much to not be."  
  
"I love you too Yuna." Tidus placed a soft kiss on her collar bone. He used his hand to slowly slide the upper body clothing. Slowly, the right side of Spira's savior's chest was revealed to her guardian as his delicate kisses cascaded down her shoulder towards the piece of clothing she wore on her forearms. His soft marks of affection made a trail down to the ribbon that knotted the cloth on. His kisses earned a surprised gasped from his soon to be lover. His teeth enclosed on one end, effectively breaking the knot. The piece of white cloth slipped off her fore arm with the help of his hand.  
  
Soon his kisses found there way to the other side. The other half of the white upper portion of clothing fell off her shoulder, revealing her white lacy bra to Tidus. Yuna blushed and modestly covered her chest with one hand as Tidus repeated his earlier actions by removing her other fore arm clothing. Her other arm soon came to assist the other in modestly covering up her chest.  
  
Tidus smiled at her show of modesty as his hands came to rest upon her hips. They slowly came up her side, making her shiver and smile a little, and came to rest on her shoulders but only briefly as they softly traced down her arms to her hands, taking them in his. Tidus pulled them off her chest and softly kissed them, causing Yuna to blush a deeper hue of red. He looked her in the eye, with a strange sense of seriousness and sensuality.  
  
"So far." He put her arms around his waist, bringing him a little closer to Yuna. He slid his hands up her arms towards her shoulders as he leaned forward, close enough to whisper. ".so beautiful." He finished as his lips began sampling the delicious skin on her neck, nibbling slightly causing Yuna to gasp. Her hands crawled up his back as his hands headed towards the clip of her bra. A quick and skilled snap of her bra caused Yuna to frown slightly as she still clung to Tidus.  
  
"Have you.done this before?"  
  
"Everything is easy and right.when it is with the one you love most." Tidus quickly replied as his hands massages the open skin, causing Yuna to moan softly in reply.  
  
"But." She managed to squeak out as she felt his rough hands slide under her arms to their destined location.  
  
"No.I haven't." Tidus quickly replied again. Yuna suddenly gasped as his fingertips brushed her brownish nipples. He smiled at her softly as he pulled the bra forward. Yuna timidly complied, lifting her arms up to let him slide the bra completely off. The good, average size breasts seemingly defied gravity, hanging out perfectly, the brown areolas about quarter size sporting a nice erect nipple. Tidus carefully placed a thumb on the right one, experimenting to see what would happen. A soft moan from Yuna was enough encouragement to continue his expedition. His hands slowly enclosed on her breasts, giving them a gently squeeze as Tidus leaned his body down so he was eye level with her engorged nipples. A soft smile danced upon his lips as the softly moaning Yuna ran her delicate fingers through Tidus's blonde hair  
  
Tidus gently moved his palm away from covering her left nipple as he moved forward slightly, tongue slightly out. Suddenly Yuna gasped loudly, feeling a electric jolt emanating from her left nipple as Tidus slowly dragged his tongue across the sensitive nipple. The action repeated, the reaction as well as Tidus seemed addicted to the taste. Wanting more of her Yuna's wonderful taste in his mouth, his lips softly latched onto the nipple, causing Yuna to moan throatily. The hand that was caressing her left breast moved to her back, pulling her closer to him as his other hand continued it's slow torture of her right breast. Yuna's arms, wrapped around Tidus' neck again, pulling him closer to the zone of pleasure.  
  
"Oh.Oh." Were seemingly the only coherent words that escaped Yuna's lips as her breathing started to become ragged. A cool night wind brushed over her burning skin, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Much to the disappointment of Yuna though, Tidus' wonderful lips soon left her left nipple. She vocalized her disappointment with a groan as she felt his hot kisses travel over the valley of her breasts, towards her right nipple. She moaned her approval again as she felt his soft lips encases her tender right nipple. Tidus continued to knead the right breast, hoping to give Yuna more pleasure in doing soon. Objective was achieved as Yuna's moans gradually increased in volume.  
  
Yuna's mind was drowning in the entirely new sensations. The feel of his lips on other parts of her skin was something she could have never expected. But as she valiantly tried to swim the surface of the passion, she grabbed onto source.  
  
"What about you?" She gasped out slightly as Tidus gave a particularly hard suck.  
  
"What about me." Tidus asked as he reluctantly left her nipple. But the soft smell of her arousal reminded him of more important tasks to tend to. His lips began making a trail from the center of her chest, down her stomach.  
  
She sighed in pleasure, happy that her body had some sort of respite from the onsault on her senses but disappointed that it ended all the same. But she gasped again for the umpteenth time tonight as she felt his lips get closer to her most private of areas. With a noise of urgency, almost a whimper, Tidus got the message, his battle worn hands tracing back down her delicate body, stopping at the ends of her blue dress. Slowly, he slid them down.  
  
He relished in the sight of unseen territory becoming unveiled to him and him alone. A smiled tenderly at the sight of her white undergarments, a slight slickness staining the front of it. Tidus leaned back upon his knees, pulling the dress all the way. Gently tossing it to the floor, he leaned back down to kiss her again.  
  
Having gained a little bit of energy back from her brief respite, she quickly hugged Tidus, surprising her love. She used is surprise to her advantage, rolling him over so she was on top. Hungrily she kissed him, as if her very soul required his touch to survive. She felt his hands slowly slide along her rear side, latching onto the edge of her panties. She groaned softly into the kiss as they were slid off.  
  
Yuna reached down, grabbing the top of his shorts with one hand and the forming bulge with the other. Softly massaging the bulge though his pants, she earned a moan from her soon to be lover. Desperately she tried to get rid of the black obstructions. She felt his strong hands rest on hers, helping her in her desperation. She looked down at him, only to see a warm, loving smile. He lifted himself off the bed to slide those pants off, leaving the only pair of clothing between the two lovers was a thin of white silk boxers.  
  
Yuna timidly gripped the edges of his boxers, sliding back a little to help get them off. Once again, she felt a reassuring touch upon her shoulder. It gave her confidence, strength, happiness. Some may not think it is possible, but that is what it did for her. The boxers were soon discarded.  
  
Still riding on the wave of strength and confidence recently given to her, she lifted her legs over so she was straddling him. She tried not to look at the size of him, or she would loose her wave. Sucking in a sharp breath as she felt him resting at her opening, she looking down, watching him caress her thighs, looking back into her eyes. She nodded slowly.  
  
Just as slowly, her flower was parted as she descended. She winced slightly, feeling the large intruder seemingly splitting her apart. Tidus sat up, wrapping his arms carefully around her waist as his chin came up to her shoulder. Once again, in her mind, he seemed to know what to say.  
  
"Nothing worth anything is for free. Pay the price. Get the reward." She opened her pain filled eyes to look into his, seeking comfort which she found. She let her control go, impaling herself fully upon him. She screamed out in pain as the thin membrane was pierced. But her pain seemed worth it upon hearing his soft moan of pleasure. The pain still throbbing in her, her nails broke his skin as she tried to find some one to get it to stop.  
  
"We can stop-" She quickly interrupted him as the pain slowly began to fade.  
  
"I paid the price. I want my reward." She said, a small smile upon her lips. Slowly, she lifted herself up off of him then dropped back down, moaning loudly and throatily. Again, she impaled herself, the pain soon dissipating, the only thing left, the pleasure. She clutched to his strong body as his arms wrapped around her slim wasit, helping her increase her motions. She bit his shoulder from crying out to loudly as she felt their pace increasing.  
  
Her world slowly began to spin. The sensation of utter pleasure with the sounds of their passion filled noises mixing in with the sweat forming down their bodies. Faster they went, the faster it spun.  
  
".Harder." He complied.  
  
".Deeper." He complied  
  
".Oh.ohgod." Her world became a spinning mass of pleasure. She no longer was sure which was up. But she no longer cared. Her world was focused around where she was joined to her love and the pleasure they brought each other. Her felt his teeth roughly bite into her shoulder, making her add to the long list of noises with another moan. She barely comprehended his warning.  
  
"Yuna.I'm."  
  
"Please.I need to feel you in me." She gasped out as she felt her world suddenly stop spinning. Everything seemed to stop. Then as suddenly as it stopped, the feeling hit her. Like a galaxy was exploding, her nerves were on fire, not seemingly able to understand where all the pleasure was coming from. She was on over load.  
  
She felt a warmth being injected into the fires which slowly seemed to quench them. But what she heard before everything went black only seemed to reignite those fires.  
  
"I love you forever Yuna."  
  
~*~  
  
The morning sun harshly made it's presence known. She bolted up in her bed, sweating as if she had a bad dream. The sunlight drifted over the sheets, adding another blanket of warmth to her thin covers. She closed her eyes, not yet adjusted to the new light. Suddenly, memories of her dream, or at least that's what she thought it was, flooded back into mind.  
  
"Is that why I'm sweating?" She asked to the wind. Seemingly replying, the wind rustled a piece of paper that she had neglected to see. She looked down as the wind gently set the note upon her lap. She slowly read it to make sure she wasn't insane.  
  
~Dear Yuna  
  
I'm sorry I was not able to spend more time with you. I hope you  
  
enjoyed the reward. I also hope you enjoy the gifts I left you to remember  
  
me by. I hope both of you enjoy it.  
  
-Love Tidus~  
  
Her eyes slowly drifted upwards, quickly noticing his trademark silver necklace dangling on the bed post and the Blitzball on the floor.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
1 year later  
  
Her smile could only be matched by the brightness of the sun as she watched the small child play with the comparatively huge necklace. Wrapped in a light blue blanket, she cradled the little boy in her arms, smiling as the child giggled happily about it's toy. She slowly strolled across the grounds, heading towards her child's surrogate family. Her smile seemed etched in her face as they carefully crowded around her. She carefully brushed the forming blonde locks away from his brown and blue eyes.  
  
"Yuna.child looks healthy."  
  
"Thank you Kimarhi."  
  
"So."  
  
"Yes Wakka?"  
  
"Who's the father?" The Al Bhed and Black mage questioned at the same time. Spira's Savior only giggled, continuing to watch the child fondle the necklace with a delighted smile.  
  
"Well?" Wakka pried.  
  
"Someone close to us all." A soft gust of wind brushed across her shoulder, that familiar rush of strength and courage rushed through her veins as she prepared to face the rest of her life.  
  
The End  
  
If you enjoy this, you might enjoy my other works. Please visit my website for more of my work. I would greatly appreciate it. 


	2. Statement on Review

I would like to make a quick statement. I recently got a  
  
review about this story, requesting it be removed. Not by the  
  
administrator, but by someone who thought it was in-appropriate  
  
for it to be on this website. Though i aggree with not letting  
  
such things be seen by those very much younger than I, this site  
  
is about freedom of speech despite what others may say. If  
  
you do not enjoy this story, or it offends you, no one is  
  
forcing you to read it. Just, leave the story alone. I apprecaite  
  
the opinion being brought to my attention, and as an author,  
  
i am glad to know people are reading my stuff. But, as i will   
  
repeat: no one is forcing you to read the story. If you do not   
  
like the story, go to a different one. Thought I apprecaite  
  
patronage to my story, I will not accept nor appreciate  
  
patronizing of my work.  
  
Thank you to those who read and enjoyed my work. It is an  
  
honor.  
  
Thank You  
  
-Heolstor 


End file.
